


Связи с каганатом

by hisaribi



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Child Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Crossover, Gen, Secrets, mori isn't boss yet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Босс совсем выжил из ума, раз хотел разорвать все связи с поверхностью и другими портами Подземноморья.





	Связи с каганатом

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось ещё в 2017, когда у меня активно развивалась тема с миром Подземноморья, о 15 тогда и слышать нечего было. Но сейчас я не закончила с переводом ОСО на эту неделю, и решила притаранить фичок этот, ы, потому что упала в бсд что-то обратно

Лето в Падшем Лондоне как было просто отвратительным, так таковым и осталось. Чуя сидел на стуле и с интересом просматривал записи с прошлых переговоров с Каганатом. Коё сидела напротив и скучающе обмахивалась веером. Она сама составляла эти записи, чтобы подготовить подопечного к возможным неожиданностям, всё же, он в первый раз отправлялся на переговоры подобного уровня.

Дверь медленно со скрипом отворилась. Они повернулись по направлению звука. Коё встала, ощущая, что что-то не так. Чуя, немного замешкавшись, тоже встал. Мистер Найсмен, полный пожилой мужчина, закрыл за собой дверь. Он с трудом передвигал ноги, Коё поспешила отодвинуть стул, чтобы он сел. Чуть заметный жест рукой, и Чуя побежал наливать чай. Коё села на стул рядом и осторожно погладила мистера Найсмена по плечу. Пустой взгляд и отсутствующее выражение показывали, что что-то было не так.

— Он совсем выжил из ума, — растерянно и немного истерично произнёс Найсмен. Коё нахмурилась, продолжая гладить того. — Только что мне приказали разорвать все связи с Каганатом.

Кружка с чаем выскользнула из рук Чуи, но он способностью остановил её от падения. Даже звука лишнего не было. Он напрягся, внимательно слушая и одновременно добавляя нужное количество сахара во всё ещё витающую над столом чашку. Чуя поставил её на стол, прежде чем начать размешивать.

— Но это же... — осторожно начала Коё, мужчина поднял руку, приказывая ей затихнуть.

— Полное безумие. И столько лет работы над установкой этих отношений псу под хвост, — Чуя поставил перед Найсменом чашку. Он сделал пару шагов назад, завёл руки за спину. На мгновение он встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом Коё, но та быстро перевела всё своё внимание обратно на Найсмена. Он должен был руководить ими на переговорах в ближайший месяц. — Столько работы, столько сил и стараний, столько проб и ошибок, — бормотал Найсмен. Дрожащими руками он взял чашку в руки и сделал глоток.

Чуя сжал руки за спиной, представив, что должно последовать за этим — разрыв связей с каганатом понесёт за собой огромные и жуткие последствия. И дело было даже не в том, что в итоге Чуя зря учил этот язык — вряд ли это было бы совершенно бесполезно — а в том, что он вполне представлял какую долю составляет в работе мафии товарооборот с Каганатом. Портовая Мафия разваливалась на глазах, оставляя после себя лишь пепелище. А Лондон плескался в реках ненужной крови. Не сказать, что Чуя не приложил к общему потоку и своих способностей — он повинен не меньше многих взрослых, а ведь ему всего четырнадцать.

— Это действительно крайне необдуманное действие. Если мы это сделаем, то восстанавливать отношения на подобном уровне будет не то что сложно, невозможно.

Коё нахмурилась. Хмурился и Найсмен, хотя, Чуе больше казалось, что он готов расплакаться. И хотя подростку вбили и довольно давно, что слёзы — признак слабости и ни к чему хорошему не приведят, даже манипулировать с их помощью можно лишь далёкими от народа аристократами, сейчас он понимал, что по-другому реагировать сложно. Особенно перед людьми, которые знают об этом деле. Господин Найсмен всю жизнь потратил на установку и поддержание отношений, в какой-то степени, его было даже жаль.

Дверь отворилась снова, Чуя напряжённо обернулся, Коё подняла голову, а Найсмен сидел и смотрел в чай, даже не пытаясь надеть привычную в мафии маску безразличия. Мори осторожно проскользнул в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь на замок.

Чуя не заметил в коридоре вечно шатающегося с ним Кью, поэтому несколько напрягся. Оставлять этого ребёнка одного надолго было плохой идеей. Светлые глаза доктора без особого интереса скользнули по нему, не задержавшись дольше чем на секунду. Чуя поспешил отвернуться, чтобы тот не увидел хмурого выражения лица.

Взгляд свысока... раздражал, пусть Чуя прекрасно понимал своё место в организации — боец низшего ранга, не более чем подмастерье переводчика и в целом ребёнок.

Мори прошёл и сел напротив мистера Найсмена, скрипнув стулом по полу. Найсмен на это никак не отреагировал. Чуя уловил жест Коё, намекающий, что новоприбывшему тоже стоило бы принести чай. Он быстро и послушно направился к чайнику, радуясь возможности оказаться подальше от Мори. Он уже не столько пугал, сколько выводил из себя.

Чуя не заметил, когда именно в его жизни страх стал превращаться в злость и раздражение, но эта реакция определённо не раз его спасала.

— Зачем вы пришли, доктор Мори? — наконец-то подал тихий голос Найсмен. Чуя спиной чувствовал усмешку Мори.

— Вы не будете против разговора в присутствии ваших подопечных? — спросил Мори.  
Чуя мог многого не знать, но то, что когда хотели обсудить что-то опасное, что-то такое, знание чего способно убить, обычно отсылали его или любого другого, кем не хотели рисковать, он запомнил хорошо. Коё сжала плечо Найсмена, показав, что уходить не намерена. Чуя с чашкой свежего крепкого чая, без сахара, развернулся. Он поймал на себе взгляд Найсмена, оценивающий.

— Продолжайте, доктор. Эти дети никому ничего не скажут.

Чуя поставил чай напротив Мори и встал в исходное положение, спиной к двери. Он смотрел перед собой, краем сознания осознавая, что происходящее здесь сейчас возможно даже важнее, чем переговоры на корабле. Мори кивнул, взял чашку в руки и сделал глоток. Лицо ничего не выражало, он смотрел прямо на Найсмена, который, несмотря на свою растерянность смотрел в ответ прямо, столь же безэмоционально. Коё осторожно опустила руку и чуть отодвинулась, чтобы не мешаться.

— Я попрошу вас не выполнять приказ нынешнего Главы Портовой Мафии, — голос Мори не дрогнул, прозвучал достаточно громко, чтобы словно ударить хлыстом всех находящихся в комнате, но достаточно тихо, чтобы казаться слабым полушепотом. Чуя поймал на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Коё, словно она пожалела, что его не отправили из комнаты хотя бы за дверь. Это было лишь мгновение, после которого её холодный взгляд зацепился за серьёзного Мори.

— Вы понимаете, о чём меня просите? — столь же тихо спросил мистер Найсмен.

— Более чем, — кивнул в ответ Мори. — Но и вы прекрасно понимаете, что если разорвать отношения сейчас, то восстановить их потом будет невозможно.

— Если я этого не сделаю, — сипло начал Найсмен и прокашлялся, продолжив тихо. — То босс прикажет меня казнить. И не только меня, теперь под удар попадут Коё и Чуя.

Чуя сжал за спиной руки. Конечно, всё было именно так. Сбежать из Падшего Лондона будет не так сложно, а вот сбежать из рук мафии — почти невозможно.

— Ох, об этом можете не беспокоиться, — осторожно заговорил Мори, сделав глоток. — Он уже не помнит, что дал приказ разорвать все отношения с поверхностью и другими портами Подземноморья. К тому же, — он чуть наклонился вперёд. — Его состояние значительно ухудшилось в последние несколько недель. Боюсь, улучшений не предвидится, — он говорил доверительно и как-то горько.

Коё нахмурилась и опустила голову. Мистер Найсмен отставил чашку на стол и скрестил руки в замок. Он осознавал, что это означает. Босс до их возвращения не доживёт.

Судя по словам Мори, об этом приказе помимо самого Найсмена знали лишь Коё, Чуя и глава подразделения по связям с внешними силами, которая, однако, этого тоже не одобряла. Она уже получала приказы разорвать связи с агентами с поверхности, но не рискнула этого делать официально — просто пришлось немного притормозить развитие некоторых совместных проектов и поставок. Оставила лазейку, на случай, если босс всё же одумается. Чего, судя по всему, уже никогда не произойдёт.

Найсмен вздохнул и опустил взгляд в чашку. Мори выжидающе смотрел на него.

Слишком много было разнообразных «если». Слишком много всего, что скорее вело к их смерти. По сути это как не посмотри суицидальная миссия. Люди из Каганата могут просто убить их за ненадобностью. А если приказ не будет выполнен, их казнят в Лондоне. Да и каждый выход в Море сам по себе был опасен. Но многое было на кону, что-то что даже важнее их жизни.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Найсмен и поднял голову. — Я выполню вашу просьбу, доктор. И возьму ответственность на себя, — Мори кивнул и поза его несколько открылась.

Чуя облизнул губы. Напряжение, повисшее в комнате давало понять две вещи: происходит что-то крайне плохое и об этом лучше бы никому не знать. Чуя прикрыл глаза, беззвучно выдохнув. Несмотря на тяжесть в голове, что-то подсказывало, что всё закончится не так плохо. Чуя откинул эти мысли — жизнь научила, что нужно всегда, абсолютно всегда готовиться к самому худшему. Потому что только в этом случае будет самый лучший исход.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
[vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
